El Suicidio de Karamatsu
by linkita-chan
Summary: una historia que habla sobre la melancolía y tristeza en la cual vive karamatsu día a día, sus hermanos al dejarlo a un lado, no saben cuanto daño le habían hecho... si solo ellos supieran lo que hay detras de esa actitud tan confiada y despreocupada, hay un muchacho que sufre en silencio...
El suicidio de Karamatsu

Esta historia esta basada en mis experiencias que tengo en la vida real, además de que los quise expresar con el personaje de la serie Osomatsu-San... el segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno, Karamatsu Matsuno.

Primero que nada lo quise utilizarlo a el porque siento de que en cierta forma me siento representada con el. Bueno empecemos con la historia...

* * *

Era una mañana común y corriente para la familia matsuno, los 6 hermanos desayunaban como siempre...

-me pasas la salsa de soya chormatsu?- dijo osomatsu a lo cual se la entregó.

-gracias hermano- le agradeció y continuaron desayunando. Karamatsu fue el primero fue en terminar, dejando los trastos en la cocina, se fue a su cuarto para vestirse con su típica vestimenta de chico malo...

-saldré afuera...- dijo karamatsu pero al parecer a ninguno de los otros 5 le prestaron atención, se le formó una sonrisa melancólica.- me voy...- salió de la casa y empezó a divagar por el parque hasta llegar a el puente donde pasa la mayoría del tiempo.

Se quedó mirando el río y de vez en cuando volteaba a las señoritas que pasaban al su lado las cuales todas le miraban con cara de asco, un pervertido, en fin.

-ha...- suspiró el dichoso segundo hijo de la familia.- porque no puedo hacer algo bien...- su mirada se empezaba a apagar, mientras que por otro lado, osomatsu, su hermano mayor caminaba por el parque encontrandose con karamatsu pero lo miró curioso... ya que se veía muy triste.

-hola karamtasu! que te sucede?...- el otro quiso hablar sin embargo se calló y contestó con otra cosa para no preocupar...

-solo pensaba en mis karamatsu girls...- dió una sonrisa melancólica.

-viejo parece que estuvieras apunto de romperte... algo te preocupa?- insistió el mayor.

-estoy bien my brother, todo está bien- le miró ahora con su sonrisa de siempre.

-oh bueno... pero, recuerda que somos hermanos, si tienes que decir algo no te lo quedes... cuentalo...- osomatsu continuó con su camino mientras que karamtsu se quedó ahí mismo en el puente. Se observó en el reflejo del río su mirada no se quita de su reflejo... al parecer es como si ese río supiera lo que es en verdad el...

"no les importas a tus hermanos"

-...

"no te toman en cuenta..."

-tal vez...- una voz le habla, y el responde por inercia.

"porque sigues con ellos?..."

-porque solo los quiero ayudar...

"y vez como te tratan no?"

-si...

"no les importaría... que tu murieras?..."- ahi ya estaba la pregunta final de aquella voz dejando en un pequeño shock a karamatsu.

-soy su hermano... tal vez si les importe... pero... duele...- llevó una mano a su pecho sintiendo como el dolor se esparce lentamente en el.

Karamatsu decide ir de nuevo a casa a pasos lentos para pensar en lo que paso ahí, cuando llego se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía, "quizás fueron a los baños publicos o con chibita..." pensó. subió hasta el cuarto donde siempre durmió con ellos.

-no se porque... pero me duele el pecho...- presionó su mano en el pecho.- tal vez esté condenado a esta soledad...- murmuró para sus adentros y de pronto recuerdos de sus hermanos llegaron a su mente.

Todos aquellos recerdos, solo eran de como lo dejaban solo, cuando fue juzgado por todos, fue secuestrado y sus hermanos ni en cuenta lo presenciaron, tambien un recuerdo mas se inflitro.

"flashback"

-my little brother ichimatsu, dime, your little kitten aun puede hablar?- preguntó karamatsu con ojos iluminados.

-para que lo quieres?- preguntó con su típica irritación de siempre.

-quería saber que es lo que en verdad sientes por mi...- dijo serio pero el le responde de manera rapida.

-odio...- hubo un silencio entre los dos y el gato dice.

"odio"

Ahí sintió una punzada en su pecho, apesar de que todos son sus hermanos incluso ichimatsu, todos al parecer lo odian.

-... ya veo...- sus rostro se fue entristeciendo, con tal pensamiento, agradeció a ichimatsu y se fue...

-que diablos le pasa...?- se fue al cuarto con sus demás hermanos. mientras en cambio karamatsu estaba en la sala pensando en lo que dijo el gato.

"odio"

-es lo que sienten por mi?...- dijo karamatsu.

"fin del flashback"

Despues de todo eso no notó que sus hermanos habian vuelto, pero estaba muy deprimido como para moverse.

-hemos regresado... eh? karamatsu?...- dijo osomatsu.

-que te pasa karamatsu nii-san?- preguntó totty.

-... no dijo nada. solo permaneció ahí sentado en el centro del cuarto.

-que le pasa a cacamatsu?- dijo en tono burlón el de suéter morado.

-ichimatsu no seas tan grosero.- lo regaño choromatsu.

-no dejalo... que me llame como quiera... ya me acostumbre...- mostró un rostro melancólico.

\- pero karamatsu nii-san... como puedes dejar que te diga de esa manera?! no es normal de ti...- respondió totty.

-esta bien, ya dejenlo...- contestó y cambio de tema.- supongo que estan cansados no? porque no vamos a dormir?...- fue por el futon con el que todos duermen acomodandolo como lo mas normal del mundo. Dejanod en duda a todos los demás.

...

...

...

Ya era la media noche, todos se encuentran dormidos, bueno excepto uno... karamatsu se encontaba despierto porque aquella voz de hace rato le volvió a hablar...

"estas seguro de que te quieren?... yo no veo que sea así..."

-...- para no despertar a los demás optó por no responder.

"te siguen insultando... y tu te dejas como lo mas normal del mundo..."

-...-

"... ellos no te quieren... solo te quieren ver sufrir..."

-...-

"porque no mueres?..."

-...-

"tienes miedo?"

-...-

"no tienes miedo?..."

-...-

"porque no mejor no acabas con tu vida?... sería buena idea para que no vuelvas a sufrir..."-dicho eso la voz se fue de nuevo... dejando en un silencio completo en toda su mente. Meditó las palabras de aquella voz...

'debería morir?...'

...

...

...

Unos dias mas tarde, karamatsu se volvió cada vez mas frio... quizás con sus hermanos no lo noten para que no sospechen de el. Pero ellos no eran tontos, tal vez idiotas pero no tontos... emepzaban a dudar de su hermano porque se iba de la casa sin avisar y regresaba a altas horas de la madrugada.

Quisieron preguntarle pero el respondia que no pasaba nada lo cual a ellos les colma la paciecia esa respuesta.

Un día decidieron hacer algo para hacer feliz a su hermano, osomatsu compró peras y las pelo para que por lo menos vieran a karamtsu contento pero no fue así, apesar de que todos comían felizmente, osomatsu notó como el se fue de la habitación sigilosamente sin que nadie lo notara.

El segundo se fue al cuarto encerrandose mientras que osomatsu se quedo en la puerta, quiso abrirla, sin embargo no lo hizo al escchar sollozos, estaba llorando, justo en ese momento fue cuando se dijo que se detuviera y le dejara su espacio...

...

...

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, karamatsu no estaba en la casa... todos se preocuparon por el y salieron a buscarlo hasta que lo encontraron estando en el borde de un edificio alto.

Los chicos no tardaron en correr hacia el ultimo piso del edifico e ir a la azotea, donde se encontraba karamatsu mirando hacia el bajo piso.

-KARAMATSU!-gritó osomatsu.

-KARAMATSU! QUE HACES AHÍ?!-gritó choromatsu

-KARAMATSU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-gritó ichimatsu.

-KARAMATSU NII-SAN! POR FAVOR NO HAGAS ESTO!-gritó jyuushimatsu casi apunto de llorar.

-KARAMATSU NII-SAN! PORQUE ESTAS AHI?! TIENES QUE VOLVER!-gritó totty.

-... ya dejenlo...- dijo en tono bajo el segundo sin embargo ellos lograron escucharlo.- tanta basura amontonada por años... sin embargo fui arrojado a un lado my brothers... esta es mi despedida...- todos ya estaban con las lágrimas saliendo de los ojos, incluyendolo a el.

"bye bye my brothers"

...

-KARAMATSU!.- gritaron llenos de dolor todos los demas, viendo como su hermano caía desde el edificio... todos lloraron por la muerte de su hermano y segundo hijo de la familia matsuno...

KARAMATSU MATSUNO


End file.
